Mark
Mark became a rich person at a very young age. He left his home town at some point to be a secret hitman. He's also Razor's former babysitter. Appearance Mark has white hair and yellow eyes. Mark also wears very rich clothes. Mark only wears rich clothing. Personality Mark is very kind and respectful. Even when Mark was a secret hitman, he still respected people. Mark never was mean to anyone. Plot Meeting Mark Arc While the Unknown Organization members were waiting for Gabriel's return, Razor decided to go out and find him some fresh meat to feed on. Razor traveled throughout the whole city of San Francisco. Razor finally found a house and was ready to feed on this person. When Razor entered this person's house, he was shocked to see the person that lived here. It was Mark that lived in this house. Mark use to be Razor's babysitter. Mark was so happy to see Razor. Mark also offered food to Razor. Razor told Mark that he's a different person now. Razor told Mark that now he's a vampire. Mark didn't believe him and offered him to play video games. Mark told Razor that he bought the new video game systems. Razor was happy to hear that, but he told Mark that he is a vampire. Razor knew the only way to prove it to Mark was to transform into his vampire form. Razor transforms in front of Mark and puts Mark in total shock. Mark didn't know what happen to him. Razor told Mark that things went downhill for him, when his parents died. Mark really felt sorry for him and hugged Razor. Razor was so happy to have Mark as his father figure. Mark told Razor that he will always protect him. After they hugged, Razor left. Mark really hopes that Razor can have a better life again. The Revenge Arc After the epic battle with Kyle, ShadowBlade sat in his room thinking about his parents. ShadowBlade started to cry and wanted to know how his parents died. He knew that his parents got killed in a car accident, but he wanted to know who caused it. ShadowBlade looked through alot of newspapers and finally found the person that killed his parents. The person was Mark. ShadowBlade tore up the newspaper and went after Mark. When he arrived at Mark's house, he quickly broke down his door and transformed into his vampire form. Mark was really scared and didn't know what was going on. ShadowBlade grabbed Mark and wanted to know why he caused his parents death. Mark told ShadowBlade that it was a mistake. ShadowBlade didn't believe it and ripped his arms off. Mark screamed in pain and told ShadowBlade that it was a rainy day that caused his parents death. ShadowBlade smiled and punched his fist through his chest. Mark coughs out alot of blood and started to pass out. ShadowBlade gave one more chance to tell the truth. Mark finally confesses and told ShadowBlade the truth. Mark was a hitman and he was paid to kill his parents. Mark told ShadowBlade that it was a rainy day and he came up to ShadowBlade's parents and shot them in the head. Mark told ShadowBlade that he had no choice. He said if he didn't kill ShadowBlade's parents he would be killed. ShadowBlade thanked Mark for telling the truth and fed on him. After ShadowBlade got revenge for his parents death, he burned down Mark's house. Later that day, ShadowBlade went to the cemetery and told his parents that he loved them and he misses them. He also told his parents that he will see them someday. After that, ShadowBlade went home.